God Save the Prince
God Save the Prince is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred sixteenth case of the game and the first case of the game's World Edition (Season 3). It is also the first case to take place in Europe. Plot At the Bureau's European Headquarters, Ingrid Bjorn informed the player, who was newly promoted from Pacific Bay Police Department, that the organization is a top-ranking police agency that does not answer to anything but justice by all means necessary. The player had no problem meeting the Bureau's expectations, so Chief Ripley informed the player about a series of crimes plaguing Europe prior to the player's arrival. The player was then sent to the streets of Westminster, London to patrol, where they encountered Jack Archer disguised as a British policeman. Unexpectedly, Jack and the player found Prince Albert, heir to the British royal family, seemingly poisoned in a phone booth. Angela Douglas, the Bureau's coroner, determined that the killer rigged the phone in the booth with poisonous chemicals, which killed the prince. Count Rupert attempted to have Jack and the player arrested after feeling insulted by Jack's treatment of him. The team's historian, Armand Dupont, protected them by using an ancient British law to allow Jack and the player should be allowed sunset before they were to be arrested. The player gathered enough evidence on time to catch a maid named Enid Grimshaw guilty of premeditated homicide. Enid claimed that she had nothing to do with the murder, but Jack urged the chambermaid to confess to the crime. Enid loved the prince and refused to kill anyone, but she told Jack and the player that she was blackmailed into killing the prince. When Jack asked who blackmailed Enid, she said she could not out whoever made her do it as she had to obey the blackmail message without any questions asked. Enid told the prince, but he did not believe Enid, so she told him to meet her at Westminster. Enid then rang the phone to call Prince Albert at the Westminster phone booth. She argued that the murder was involuntary, as she never knew that the device she attached contained poisonous gas that killed the prince. Jack opted to hold Enid liable for the murder if she refused to out the party who gave Enid those orders, so the player sent the maid to trial at the International Court. Judge Adaku was not pleased about being forced out of retirement about the player's first arrest as a Bureau operations agent, but went ahead to ask Enid how she pleaded for the murder of Prince Albert. Enid pleaded guilty given the overwhelming evidence the player had against her. Judge Adaku realized that the punishment for executing a member of the Royal Family was execution, but he chose to sentence Enid to 10 years in jail for the manslaughter of the prince given that she did not mean to do it, but was forced. Chief Ripley was stumped since the Bureau did not know who forced Enid to kill Prince Albert. Count Rupert came once again to arrest Jack and the player, but the Queen freed the two, not liking the apparently poor-mannered Count's reckless decision to arrest Jack and the player given that the team caught Enid for manslaughter An audit was necessary to find out who ordered Enid to kill Prince Albert, the team decided to go back to Westminster Lane and there they found a page threatening Enid and ordering her to kill the prince. According to Armand's analysis, the page came from an ancient manuscript regarding a long lost cult. The historian also mentioned that the symbol on the page was the cult's mark. Jack and the player could not help but notice that it was the same symbol that Brother Klaus had on his necklace. Brother Klaus was put in custody despite insistence on no involvement, but was soon let go due to insufficient evidence. Meanwhile, it was revealed that the banker Archibald Gilchrist was financing Count Rupert to support the unification of all European states into "The United States of Europe" in an upcoming continental referendum. Chief Ripley ordered Jack to remain in Britain to monitor Klaus while the player would report to France, since the aforementioned manuscript was found at an auction in Paris. Stats Victim *'Prince Albert' (found poisoned in a phone booth) Murder Weapon *'Phone Booth' Killer *'Enid Grimshaw' Suspects WEC1AGilchrist.png|Archibald Gilchrist WEC1CountRupert.png|Count Rupert WEC1BKlaus.png|Brother Klaus WEC1QueenofEngland.png|The Queen WEC1EGrimshaw.png|Enid Grimshaw Killer's Profile *The killer drinks tea. *The killer rides horses. *The killer quotes Shakespeare. *The killer wears a poppy. *The killer's blood type is A+. Crime Scenes C116S1A.png|Westminster Lane C116S1B.png|London Bus C116S2A.png|Theater Stage C116S2B.png|Theater Well C116S3A.png|Treasure Room C116S3B.png|Treasure Chests Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Westminster Lane. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Broken Pieces; Victim Identified: Prince Albert; New Suspect: Archibald Gilchrist) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Family Crest) *Examine Family Crest. (New Suspect: Count Rupert) *Ask Count Rupert about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Family Crest identified) *Talk to Archibald Gilchrist about his presence on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Play Westminster Lane as a task; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Theater Stage) *Investigate Theater Stage. (Prerequisite: Talk to Archibald Gilchrist; Clues: Costumes Box, Candle) *Examine Costumes Box. (Result: Gloves) *Analyze Gloves. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides horses) *Examine Candle. (Result: Strange Symbol) *Analyze Strange Symbol. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Brother Klaus) *Talk to Brother Klaus about his “magic spell”. (Prerequisite: Strange Symbol analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Phone Booth; Attribute: The killer drinks tea) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Find out what the Queen wants. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Investigate Treasure Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Sword, Medieval Book) * Examine Sword. (Result: Blue Crystals) * Analyze Blue Crystals. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Enid Grimshaw) *Talk to Enid Grimshaw about the chemicals on the victim's sword. (Prerequisite: Blue Crystals analyzed) * Examine Medieval Book. (Result: Message) * Analyze Message. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes Shakespeare) * Investigate Theater Well. (Prerequisite: Message analyzed; Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Message) * Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Painting) * Ask Count Rupert why he didn’t get along with the victim. (Prerequisite: Painting restored) * Examine Faded Message. (Result: Faded Number) * Examine Faded Number. (Result: Number) * Analyze Number. (09:00:00) * Talk to Brother Klaus about the pigeon message. (Prerequisite: Number analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate London Bus. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Shopping Bags, Torn Paper, Diary) * Examine Shopping Bags. (Result: Orb) * Examine Orb. (Result: Clear Substance) * Examine Clear Substance. (Result: Sweat) * Ask Enid Grimshaw if she stole the orb. (Prerequisite: Sweat identified) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Newspaper) * Ask Archibald Gilchrist why the Prince disliked him. (Prerequisite: Newspaper restored) * Examine Diary. (Result: Grease) * Analyze Grease. (09:00:00) * Ask the Queen why she was interested in the Prince’s diary. (Prerequisite: Grease analyzed) * Investigate Treasure Chests. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Tube Map, Open Tomb) * Examine Tube Map. (Result: Hair) * Analyze Hair. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ blood type) * Examine Open Tomb. (Result: Poppy) * Analyze Poppy. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a poppy) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Europe in Crisis 1. (No stars) Europe in Crisis 1 *Figure out why The Queen needs our help. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis) * Investigate Treasure Room. (Prerequisite: Talk to the Queen; Clues: Jewelry Box) * Examine Jewelry Box. (Result: Theater Ticket) * Tell Count Rupert the Queen is looking for him. (Prerequisite: Theater Ticket found; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') * Investigate Westminster Lane. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis; Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threatening Note) * Examine Threatening Note. (Result: Threatening Note) * Analyze Threatening Note. (06:00:00) * Ask Brother Klaus what he knows about the threatening note. (Prerequisite: Threatening Note analyzed) * Investigate Theater Stage. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Cell Phone) * Examine Cell Phone. (Result: Cell Phone) * Analyze Cell Phone. (09:00:00) * Ask Archibald Gilchrist about his relationship with Count Rupert. (Prerequisite: Cell Phone analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Ask Count Rupert about his relationship with Archibald Gilchrist. (Prerequisite: Talk to Archibald Gilchrist; Reward: Royal Costume) * Move on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case's name is an allusion to Great Britain's national anthem, "God Save the Queen". Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:Europe